


Vestuvės

by baebel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, M/M, Oneshot, Request Fill, Short, Smut, blowjob, uncomfortable sex, will wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: Will and Hannibal consummate their marriage. They can't wait until they get back to the hotel.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Vestuvės

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adven_chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adven_chrysalis/gifts).



> request fill for jean!!! not my proudest work but it was done in one sitting. not edited. enjoy!

Will shifted, tugging impatiently at the sheer fabric of his wedding dress. He’d only been wearing it two hours (the ceremony hadn’t taken long) but already ached to be free of it. It was a stunning outfit, but worlds away from how he typically chose to dress, even now that he’d drifted away from flannels and jeans and instead opted to dress in a more feminine manner. When he’d agreed to let Hannibal decide what he wore tonight, he imagined something significantly more subtle. It wasn't as though they had an audience beyond the priest that wed them, and so why would Hannibal feel the need to display him?

Will turned to gaze at the man beside him. Hannibal removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and placed it against Will’s thigh. The yellow of passing street lights curled over Hannibal's features, one after the other. Perhaps showing off had little to do with it. Perhaps, Will thought, Hannibal simply liked to watch him squirm beneath the intricate details of a dress intended for someone much more sophisticated than myself. A model. A socialite. A woman. He’d considered denying Hannibal when he’d laid eyes on the dress, but he hadn’t done in months and wasn't about to start now, not when they’d made so much progress. 

“Hannibal.” Will said, his voice quiet.  
“Yes, my love?” Hannibal responded without taking his eyes off the road.  
Will chewed his bottom lip in thought, forming his question. “Why did we wait so long?”  
Hannibal blinked. “It’s the proper thing to do, is it not?”  
“I’m not- I’ve never cared about proper.”  
“Until now.” Hannibal suggested. “You enjoyed our courtship as thoroughly as I did.”  
Will allowed the memories to seep back into his mind. It had all been leading to this. The gifts, the gentle touches. He paused. “And the dress?”  
“Am I obliged to take responsibility for the clothes you choose to wear, as well?”

Will could feel the back of his ears burning. He swallowed and turned away, determined not to respond. They rarely talked about it so bluntly, but Will had to know. It was becoming increasingly difficult to differentiate his own preferences from those of his husbands. But then again, if he’d truly wanted anything other than this, he could have mentioned so. They were quiet for a while, and then; “How much longer?”  
“Half an hour.” Hannibal said.  
Will huffed and sat back in his seat. Surely not. It was almost midnight. “You could have booked a closer hotel.”  
Hannibal nodded. “I didn’t anticipate you being impatient.”  
Will’s brows raised, if only slightly. “I’m tired, that’s all.”  
“Try to manage a little longer. It is our wedding night, after all.”

Will's ears burned as the implications of Hannibal's comment crept up his spine. He wasn't some blushing virgin bride, in fact he was far from it, but it had been months. He was sure that as soon as they’d managed to gather themselves after fleeing, Hannibal would be all over him. But he hadn’t been. He’d approached his developing relationship with Will the same way he approached anything; with patience and pause and all the care in the world. He would provide Will with just enough to keep his flame of desire alive, but never enough to satisfy him. A kiss against the back of his neck, or a carefully placed hand. Will had assumed he was waiting for explicit permission to go any further, but it was becoming clear now that he’d instead been waiting for their wedding night. 

“Oh, god.” Will said allowed. His cock was already beginning to thicken, despite his weariness.  
“We have waited this long, my dear. I trust we can hold out for a few moments longer.”  
Will stared at the road ahead. He wanted desperately to agree, but the words remained firmly lodged in his throat. He’d be lying.  
Hannibal noticed, because of course he did, and glanced over to see Will with his spine curled forward, eyes down. His face was red. While he’d anticipated some level of embarrassment or hesitation, this wasn’t the way he’d imagined it’d be displayed. “Look at me.” he ordered.  
Will did. It was almost automatic these days. “Yeah?”  
“Would you like me to pull over?”  
“Please.”

The car slowed, and Hannibal turned off the road and onto a small patch of grass beside it. He opened his door, stepped out, and rounded to the other side of the car. Will managed to clamber, although awkwardly, until he lay across the back seat, the back of his head pushed up against a foggy window. He glanced down at himself, blinking as his adjusted to the lighting. His chest was illuminated by a nearby street-lamp, each and every unshadowed detail of his wedding gown glimmering in response. For the first time since he’d tugged the ridiculous outfit on, he felt good. Beautiful, even. He glanced up at Hannibal and understood the hunger in his eyes, and was understood in kind. “Oh. Fuck. Hannibal-”

“Will.” Hannibal said, and reached out to smooth his hands beneath the layers of fabric that concealed Will’s chest. “Please, allow me to-”  
“Anything.” Will assured him, his thighs falling open to accommodate his lover. “Anything.”  
Hannibal lent into the car, bowing forward awkwardly and catching Wills lips with his own. It was clumsy and slow and desperate. He allowed his eyes to close, his hands to continue their exploration of his new bride's body. He was smooth and hairless, worlds away from the man he used to be. They’d changed one-another, or at the very least allowed themselves to change. 

Will reached up hesitantly to press a hand against the side of Hannibal's neck, tilting his head just so, leaning into the kiss and responding with his own calculated movements. He canted his hips upward but received no response. He whimpered. They’d only been kissing for twenty seconds and yet already his cock strained for attention. It had been so damn long since he’d received any sort of significant attention. He needed- “Hannibal.” He said again, entirely sure what he was asking for. “More. Please. Anything.”

“I intend to enjoy you thoroughly, if you allow me to take my time.” Despite his words, Hannibals face was flushed, his hands damp with sweat. He was breaking. Perhaps Hannibal could be pushed further. It was only fair, considering.  
Will sat up and pressed his lips to the side of Hannibal's jaw. “I’ve been so patient.” He reasoned. “What’s the point in dragging this out? Just-”  
He felt the back of his head hit the window, and a firm, warm grasp around his neck. Hannibal was choking him. Will stared back at him, swallowing repeatedly, trying to catch his breath.  
“Wait.” He said simply, and let go.  
Will blinked. Yeah. yeah, okay. He could wait. 

Hannibal kissed into Wills neck, marking him with small bursts of pink. “You belong to me now, in every sense of the word. You understand that, don’t you?”  
Will nodded and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from begging yet again. He could be good. His muffled whimpers soon turned to open-mouthed moans. Hannibal's hand had slipped from his chest to between his legs, where he stroked Will through the fabric of the dress. It was nowhere near enough, but still Will worked his hips upwards, desperate to feel something. Anything. Hannibal could ask anything of him now, in this moment, and Will would provide it without hesitation. 

Will watched bewildered as Hannbal tugged his skirts up, revealing the pale of his thighs. He didn’t know what to do- where to put his hands. The first sight of his own cock, heavy and straining against the thin fabric of his panties, was almost too much. He couldn't recall a time when he felt more obscene than he did now. Embarrassment flooded him, only to be quickly overtaken by pleasure as soon as he felt the warmth of Hannibal's fingers tugging his underwear down- just enough to expose him.  
“Are you wearing it?” He asked, breath hot against the head of Wills cock.  
For a moment, he wasn't sure what he was talking about. Then, realization dawned on him. “Yeah. It’s- I’m wearing it.” 

‘It’ was a ring of lace that sat over his hips, converging to meet a metal cock-ring that fit snugly around the base of Will’s member. He’d felt ridiculous wearing it initially, but now that he saw the look in Hannibal's eyes his shame was beginning to transform into something much more dangerous. Pride. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he wanted to be looked at. Admired. Desired. He tilted his head back and looked down at Hannibal with heavy-lidded eyes expectedly. He allowed his body to react to Hannibal's gaze, humming softly.  
“You’ve always been a stunning creature.” Hannibal commented. “But now- Look at you.”  
“I am.” Will promised, and he was. 

He watched as Hannibal moved further down, kneeling on the wet grass so that his head was near level with Wills crotch. It was quite a sight from either end. Hannibal’s eyes fluttered as he moved forward to press his lips against the head of Will’s cock. His bride's breath hitched. Will wanted desperately to say something- anything that would encourage Hannibal further, but managed to keep himself quiet with a fist between his teeth. Hannibal smiled up at him, slightly amused, and parted his lips to take him properly. It was a familiar feeling, hot and warm and demanding of so much more. 

Will’s cheeks were well and truly flushed with arousal now, settling into a deep shade of red Hannibl admired despite the dramatic lighting that blanketed half of his face. He allowed his eyes to close and instead directed all his attention to pleasing Will, taking his cock further into his mouth, using his tongue for additional pressure. It wasn’t his first time going down on a man, but he was certainly out of practice. Will was, too, judging by the way he writhed almost helplessly against the plush of the seats. Hannibal placed his heads on Wills thighs and guided him back down, ensuring he would keep reasonably still.

Hannibal drew up, and then back down again. It didn’t take him very long to find a relatively even rhythm; up and then back down again, the cool of Will’s metal cock-ring brushing his lips on occasion. He’d never had a particularly hard time relaxing his throat, so long as his partner remained calm. Will seemed to appreciate this particular skill of his, and expressed this by reaching out to grip the back of Hannibal's head. He moved to stop him, but upon meeting his gaze found he couldn't quite bring himself to deny him this small victory. Guided by Will, he pushed himself further, so that his nose was pressed against Wills skin, and swallowed. 

“Hannibal-” Will said, though he cut himself off once again. Hannibal would know, and he did. He pressed his fingers into wills thighs eagerly, dragging him forward until he was laying flat on his back, looking up at the dark roof above while Hannibal returned to his steady rhythm. The cool night air was drenched in the sounds of lovers - panting breaths, the obscene wetness of Hannibal's tongue moving over the length of Wills cock. Already, Will could feel his stomach begin to tighten. It was a familiar sensation but somehow significantly more intense now than it ever had been. He whined desperately. “Shit, Hannibal. I-” He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. 

Hannibal picked up speed now, if only slightly to ensure Will suffered as long as possible. He found he quite enjoyed servicing his partner in such a way, bringing him both pleasure and tortuous impatience at the same time Wils fingers curled into the back of Hannibal's head, pulling him down at a demanding pace. He should have lasted longer, given the cock-ring, but he couldn’t possibly hold out. It was near pathetic really, how quickly he’d managed to lose control. Suddenly, it was all too much. Wills back arched, his head pressing into the seat, as pleasure overtook him. 

His orgasm shook through his body, damn near forcing his legs to snap shut, clamping Hannibal's head between them to ensure he swallowed every last drop. When the pleasure had finally subsided, Will fell back, shivering, and glanced down. Hannibal was watching him carefully, dabbing at his mouth to ensure he remained half-way decent. What Hannibal expected to see was hunger, a demand for more. But, no. Hannibal only looked content, if a little worn. “Perhaps you should… sleep in the back seat. While I drive.” He suggested. 

Will could only nod in response before turning onto his side and allowing his eyes to close. Hannibal had been right - it was well worth the wait.


End file.
